1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a sputtering target assembly and a method of bonding a sputtering target to a backing plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In sputtering large area substrates (i.e. flat panel displays, solar cells, etc.), some problems are encountered including non-uniform deposition and low target utilization. Therefore, there is a need for an improved sputtering apparatus and method.